One kiss
by darkicefire
Summary: Tryan Troy and Ryan share a special kiss on new years. Oneshot


Darkicefire: Okay this just kinda came to me and I thought it would be cute so here it is.

Warning: SLASH!! Two guys, malexmale, Tryan don't like don't read! Flames will be used to keep me warm.

One Kiss

Hello there, I will be your narrator for this evening. My name? Not important, What I am here to do is tell a story of two young lovers who have a destiney yet to be played out and it all starts with one kiss. Let me bring you to a time and place. Time is December 31, 2007 just about 11:30. Place a party in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Let's read on shall we?

Ryan was bored out of his mind. He had no idea why he had agreed to come to this stupid New Year's party with Sharpay. No one liked him enough to talk to him so all he had done all night was sit around drinking punch.

Oh yeah, he had also thought about how great Troy looked tonight. Oh he didn't tell you, did he?

Well, Ryan Evans is gay, a fag, queer, homo whatever you want to call it. And he had a crush on none other than Troy Bolton himself.

Of course, Troy was at the party with no other than Gabriella, his preppy, perfect girlfriend. Now, not that Ryan has any problem with Gabriella, she is one of the few people that actually talks to him, it's just he was a little jealous.

So anyway, Ryan is sitting all alone with his punch, watching Troy, and feeling completely miserable.

Well it just so happens that it was about 11:30 p.m and everyone was getting excited to ring in the New Year. Everyone except Troy.

Why would Troy be miserable? Well because he is stuck at a party with Gabriella. Now why would this make him miserable?

Well it just so happens that Troy Bolton is gay. Shocking but true. And he also has the biggest crush on Ryan Evans, resident drama king and gay boy. What's he supposed to do?

Well it juat so happens that at this time, Chad Danforth enters the story with no other than a silly little prank to pull on Ryan.

Chad sneaks up behind Ryan and dumps the whole bowl of punch on him.

"Ha, ha gay boy! Now you're all pink! You should be happy!"

The whole party burst in to laughter except for Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella was disgusted and Troy was angry. Gabriella ran to Ryan to ask if he was okay and go help dry him off. After they had left, Troy decided that it was a good time to go talk to his "best friend".

Chad was over in a corner laughing with some other guys from the basketball team. Troy walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Chad turned around.

"Hey Troy! Man that was hilarious! That fag didn't know what hit him!" Chad turned to the other guys looking for agreement. Of course, they all agreed. Troy however, wasn't thrilled.

"Chad, man, that wasn't cool what you did to Ryan." Chad looked dumb founded.

"Hey what do you mean dude?" Troy was livid now.

"I mean that it is not cool to do that to people! What if you were gay huh? What if I did that to you? What if Jason were gay? Would you do that to him? Hell, what if I was gay?''

Chad scoffed. "Aw man, you could never be gay. The day you turn gay is the day hell freezes over."

It was then that Troy decided to tell them.

"Well, I guess you better get your parkas out." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"No Troy, you don't mean…"

"Yeah Chad, I do. I'm gay" Chad looked ready to die right there.

"But we're buddies."

"Because I'm gay doesn't mean we can't be friends. Chad we're like brothers." Chad looked at him for a second and then he did something to Troy's amazement. He hugged him.

"I guess your right, I don't want to lose you as a friend." Troy smiled. "Me neither buddy."

Just then Ryan and Gabriella walked out. Ryan was still a bit wet and sticky. Just then, everyone started the count down. Ryan and Gabriella walked over to join everyone else.

Troy noticed just how beautiful Ryan looked. He knew what he was going to do.

"…5…"

Troy turned to face Ryan and ut his hands on his shoulders.

"…4…"

Troy turned Ryan to face him.

"…3…"

Troy lifted Ryan's face to look at his.

"…2…"

Troy brushed to hair out of Ryan's face.

"…1…"

"Happy New Year!!!!"

And with that, Troy slowly leaned in and kissed him. Ryan was stunned atfirst and then slowly closed his eyes as he felt Troy's tongue slide over his top lip begging for entrance, which Ryan gave.

At that point Troy and Ryan could have cared less about who was around them. All they needed was each other, and that one kiss.


End file.
